The desire to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions has been well documented. Electrified vehicles are being developed for reducing or completely eliminating reliance on internal combustion engines. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric motors. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle.
A high voltage battery pack typically powers the electric motor of the electrified vehicle. An inverter converts direct current (DC) power from the high voltage battery pack to alternating current (AC) power for driving the electric motor. A bus bar assembly electrically couples the inverter to the electric motor for outputting AC power to the electric motor. Establishing reliable electrical connections between components operating on heavy electrical currents can be challenging.